phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kenny S
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the The Tri-Stone Area page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 13:22, June 8, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Re-uploading existing pictures If you see a picture on this wiki, you do not need to re-upload it under a new name. Just use the existing picture. If you need help with figuring how to use pictures, there's some information on . —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Episode videos As per policy, no one is allowed to upload videos of an entire episodes to this wiki. I'm asking you to stop uploading videos now. Michael.F 10:22, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Category Page template After looking at the template you made, I deleted it because its purpose is already covered by the Episodes category. We also really wouldn't need something at the top that says "you're reading an episode page" because that already should be clear when people go to the page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Recent images From what I've observed, you've been uploading lower quality versions of already existing files. Before you upload any images, please check they don't already exist. Michael.F 10:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : Please check the Gallery page for the episode before you upload a picture. You may find that someone has already uploaded the same one that you want to add. Also, some of the pictures you uploaded were title cards that you made where you took an different picture and added the episode to it, when we already had a screenshot of the real title card. : Double-check what you're doing before you upload pictures. It will save all of us time and effort if we don't have to go in and delete pictures that didn't need to be uploaded in the first place. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Episode videos (second notice) Another friendly reminder that the uploading of full episode videos is prohibited by our video policy. as it may be a violation of copyright law. Please refrain from doing so in the future, or a short block may be placed on your account. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 21:15, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Recent Blog post I have (twice) deleted your blog post about the next episode after "Family Christmas" because simple question blogs like that are not allowed according to our blog policy. We simply do not know what the next episode is and it will appear on the wiki as soon as the information becomes available. If years past are any indication, we won't get a new episode until around February. If you have questions like this in the future, please use a talk page or hop into the . —Topher208 {Talk} 21:28, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat COPPA says you must be 13 to be on a wikia with an account. Read this for the reason why. Stop SOPA! 01:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Re Only when you are 13. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 04:18, June 2, 2012 (UTC)